Conventionally, a technique of controlling traveling of a vehicle along a predetermined traveling path on a road such as a curved road is known. In this regard, as a traveling path setting device for a vehicle that detects line markings indicating a lane ahead of a vehicle by imaging means and setting a traveling path of the vehicle on the basis of the line markings, a traveling path setting device for a vehicle including position detection means that detects a position of an inner line marking in front of the vehicle, tangent angle calculating means that calculates a tangent angle which is formed by a traveling direction of the vehicle and a tangent line on the inner line marking at a position of the inner line marking detected by the position detecting means, correction value calculating means that calculates a correction value on the basis of the tangent angle calculated by the tangent angle calculating means, and traveling path position setting means that sets a traveling path position to a position inward from the center of right and left line markings in front of the vehicle by the correction value calculated by the correction value calculating means is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
With regard to the above-mentioned technique, a traveling path preparing device that prepares a traveling path of a vehicle and includes curved road shape recognizing means that recognizes a shape of a curved road from an entrance to an exit, exit prediction point specifying means that specifies a point predicted to be an exit in the curved road, and traveling path preparing means that prepares a traveling path of the vehicle from the entrance to the exit prediction point and from the exit prediction point to the exit is also known (for example, see Patent Literature 2).